Escape
by Rachel Maire
Summary: This is the story of how Mia's life is after her accident; how she deals with her pain, and her relationships grow, or die. Ha, Thanks so much for the reviews, and if you have any suggestions let me know.
1. Chapter 1 Completed Version

I am back in my body now, no longer frozen in between life and death. This is my decision and I am so shocked by it. Didn't I realize the pain that would come with this choice? Didn't I understand the torment I would have to face daily?

Feeling the warmth of his hand entwined with mine, I know why I choose to stay. Adam. He tightens his grip, out of desperation, as I sense him loosing faith in me. He leans in, and his soft voice echos in my ear "Mia, I know your there, and I know that you can hear me." His voice is firm, as if he is assuring himself too. "Mia, don't you dare leave me. Mia-" His voice cracks, but he continues anyways. "I need you.."

His voice trails off, and a sharp pain stabs my heart. _I'm here! Don't give up on me!_ Desperately, I scream inside my head. I desire to assure that I'm going to live, but my body wont move.

I had thought this whole time, that if I decided to stay here, that I would be able to. I could just go back to my body and continue life. I hadn't even considered the possibility that my body was too wounded to live, I had believed that it was simply my choice.

Then I hear the only words that could have shaken me even more. "Mia," Adam's voice weak, as he tries to hold back tear. "I love you." Three words. Three words that mean more to me then then finding out I was going to live.

In the time that Adam and me have been dating, never once had we spoken those words. Sure I liked him. A lot. But Adam and I have always believed everyone throws around those words as if they are meaning less. So we had an unspoken pact, that we would not do the same. Now I see he still hasn't broken our 'deal.' He truly loves me. The realization dawns on me, that I do too. I would lay my life down in order to save his; we were in love.

I have to tell him this. But I am physically unable too, so I do all I can; I simply squeeze his hand. That required so much strength that I am now exhausted. I'm hopping this is enough to reassure him of how I feel. "Mia?" Though I'm still incapable of opening my eyes, I picture his face lifting as it did many times in the past. His tone no longer held a note of despair which relieves me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Adam?" I recognize the voice as the nurse who I had taken quite a liking to. "I'm sorry but we are going to have to ask you to leave now. We are going to have to but her under some medication that will require her to sleep."

I sense his gaze resting on me, and he carefully brushes the strands of hair off my forehead. Even through it all, I can feel myself blushing. "Alright, well I will see you tomorrow then. Take good care of her." He says half-heartedly to the nurse.

I am still thinking of Adam when I feel the injection of a needle in my arm. Within seconds, I'm out.

.

Beep-Beep-Beep. As I return to consciences an over whelming pain stabs me from every direction. I feel myself take a sharp breath in. I must distract myself, something to divert my thoughts away from the agony.

Beep-Beep-Beep. The steady tone from the machines surrounding me, remind me of my chello. The way both echo in my ears, making a constant rhythm. I imagine myself gently plucking chords on my instrument, in harmony with the noise. I focus directly on this thought, which slowly begins to numb the pain.

I am unaware of how much time passed since when I first woke up -Minutes? Hours?- and when Adam walked in. I hear his strong voice ask the nurse for any updates, while he enters the room. Immediately, I drop all thoughts of my music and listen intently. I perceive two pairs of footsteps following him, slow and steadily, and realize they belonged to my grandparents. Then, I fell the strong and confidence stride of my best friend -Kim.

I had lost a lot, but I realize in this moment I still have a family who loves me. And they were right here in this room. All thoughts of pain left my mind, and the only thing I want, is to be able to see them with my eyes. I can hear the heart monitor quickening in pace, and my breathing was heavier as I try to muster the strength to open my eyelids. You can do this, Mia, I encourage myself. For your grandparents who also lost their children. For Kim, who has always been there for you. For Adam -who you cant even begin to describe how much he means to you.

That was all it took for me to open my eyes. At first everything was blurry as I adjusted to the light. Slowly the fuzzy outlines became distinct details, and for the first time since my accident I saw the faces I had almost left behind. I let my gaze rest on each of their smiles, and take in their looks of relief. Even though none of us spoke a word, the silence held a meaning we all understood and sent a feeling of great warmth. I was glad to be back.


	2. Chapter 2 Completed Version

I wrapped my arms tightly around my body, while the bitterly cold air nipped at my spine. So many thoughts and emotions fluttered in my mind, but all I could focus on was the numbing temperature.

It was the first time since the accident that I had truly been alone. In the bleak hospital room, I was constantly surrounded by visitors, or at least nurses. But now, I was alone. Even my new guardian has already abandoned me, leaving me in her house, and fleeting to her work. My aunt and I were never close, the only similarity connecting us was my mother -her sister- who was gone now. But yet she had rightful custody over me, making this was my new home.

Slowly I stepped in the guest room, which I was told would be my new room. I cautiously placed my bag on the crisp sheets, carefully not to wrinkle them. My pathetic little suitcase held only a few of my belongings, but it was all that I had. After being released from the hospital earlier today, my aunt drove me to my house, to grab some necessities. As I rushed past the rooms filled with memories, a numbing chill went through me. I knew then to pack as little as could so now, I would have less to remind me of my old life.

Awkwardly I stood hovering over the bed, contemplating what to do. Though I had been stuck laying down for the past few weeks, I felt exhausted. The bed before me, though it looked stiff and cool, invited me to rest in it. However I doubted that Aunt Sally would approve of me disheveling her just washed sheets. Instead, I decided to simply sit on the plush rug, that covered the wood floors, and lean against the wall.

A gentle vibrating stirred in my jean pocket, alerting me of an unread message. Reluctantly, I grabbed my shaking phone, seeing that there was a new text. It was from Adam. Out of habit, I mumbled the message aloud to myself: "Hey Mia, I heard that you were released today. I wished I could have been there, but my folks said I've been missing to much school lately, sorry. However, schools out now, so I would like to see you(: But I understand if you need to rest, and aren't in the mood for company. Hope you feel better, love."

I felt myself smile at his message, the dimple in my left check showing. I yearned to be in his presence, without doctors circling around us; to be freely in his arms, instead of being chained to a bed. More then anything though I needed to be by his side, so he could heal the one thing the doctors couldn't -my heart.

Still softly smiling, I replied to his thoughtful message: "Yes, please come save me! Besides I think some fresh air would be nice. Meet me at The Place in 15?"

My mind drifted as a reminisce back to the Place -our place. It was early spring, when Adam and I first discovered our remote hide out. The morning started as just a leisure stroll through a grassy meadow, but when we stumbled upon the crystal blue lake, our plans changed promptly. Shrieking -while giggling- he playfully launched me into the mesmerizing water. We laughed the morning away, while splashing through the refreshing lake. Our clothes clung desperately to our bodies when we finally had to get out of the water. Out of breath, we collapsed into the soothing grass trying to steady my pounding heartbeat. As soon as our eyes locked, it sent another shriek of laughter to erupt from since that day, Adam and I have dedicated the magical meadow to Our special place.

Pulling out some scratch paper, I scribbled a little message letting my aunt know that I would be out for a quick stroll. I knew this was probably not the wisest choice, especially just being released today, but I was tired of being stuck inside. More importantly though, I needed to be with Adam.

Luckily the walk was not long, though when I finally reached the grassy field I felt exhausted. I leaned against a nearby tree, holding my aching side. Breaking the peaceful silence, like the crack of a whip was a firm voice, "Mia?" Though my name was spoken behind me, it wasn't necessary to see the face that belonged to the distinct voice. My back was still turned towards Adam, as I heard the crinkle of the freshly fallen leaves. My breathing became sharper, and my heartbeat quickened with each step he took.

Though his breath was warm on my neck, it sent a shiver of chills running down my spine. Gently he wrapped his arms around my petite frame and nestled his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, savoring this moment. I noted the aroma of his cologne, the birds chirping above us, the tingling on my skin from Adam's touch, and the rushing of the creek nearby, memorizing every detail.

Gradually I turned toward him, hearing him swallow deeply as he absorbed my damaged face. His arms quivered as he tenderly pulled me to him, closing the distance between us. "I need to talk to you." His voice contorted. "Its.. important."

Cautiously I probed, "Alright. Is everything okay?"

He sighed audibly. "There was an agent at our last concert. He liked our band and wants to sign with us.." I could easily perceive hesitation in his voice. "They want us to record a song, as a trial to see how it goes. But, its in Florida."

I lifted my head off his chest, staring into his eyes. "Your leaving me?"

"NO, not forever." He said reassuringly. "Only for three weeks, then I will be back with you. I promise."

I _was _glad for the Shooting Stars, really I was. But I needed Adam right now with loosing my home and my family. I felt empty, and I knew he was the only one who could replace the hole. "When do you leave?" I choked out.

"This Monday." He traced the side of my face. "You make it so hard to leave..Especially when you look this cute." He grinned softly. Slowly Adam leaned in, eyes unwavering, until our checks were touching. In one swift moment our lips were fused together, and I frozen with the person I loved most. The only one, who could take my broken heart and glue the pieces back together.

I just hoped, that I would be strong enough survive in his absence.


End file.
